


Shelter

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis invites a buddy through the window.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The thimble he’s clinging to is almost empty, though it was full of freshly boiled hot chocolate only an hour ago—the metal was so warm that Ignis had to carry it over with his oven mitts still on. Noctis waited until he could safely touch it, and then he’d pulled it into his lap and settled down against the wooly fabric of his nest. He has a delicious drink, a warm, safe environment, and delightful entertainment on Ignis’ flat screen TV. It’s times like this that Noctis is especially glad he dared enter human space. He knew it was dangerous, knew it was forbidden, but Ignis has such a nice, clean, _warm_ home, and he was all too happy to let Noctis take up residence on his bookshelf. It’s way better than surviving the winter huddled up in boring trees. 

Ignis drives another virtual car off the road, and Noctis cheers loudly—loud enough that even Ignis’ giant human ears can pick up the tiny fairy squeak. Ignis chuckles fondly and resumes his lead at the head of the race. He’s on the final cup, and Noctis is fairly sure he’ll clean up with full gold metals. Then there will be nothing left of the game but co-op mode, which Noctis is dying to try, even though the controller’s as big as his whole nest.

Halfway through another sip of now lukewarm hot chocolate, Noctis hears a faint knocking. He glances around and, knowing what to look for, quickly spots the intruder. Ignis’ window is smudged with frost, but Noctis can still make out the pink-yellow-black blur on the other side. Setting down his thimble, Noctis hops out of the nest and spreads his wings. It’s so much _easier_ to fly inside this time of year, without worry of freezing or getting caught in rain or snow. He flutters right down to the windowsill and bends to slip his fingers under the crack. He tries to lift it up, but no amount of pulling budges the massive lock.

Noctis diverts over to Ignis instead, hovering right in front of his face. He wisely hits ‘pause.’

“Can you open the window?” Noctis calls, cupping his hands over his mouth to make sure Ignis hears. 

Ignis sighs, “I’m in the middle of a rather difficult race, Noct. If you could wait until I’m finished...”

But Noctis shakes his head, explaining, “It’s not for me. I need you to let in my new friend.” As soon as it’s out of his mouth, he realizes he probably should’ve _asked_ before giving out Ignis’ address. But he figured Ignis wouldn’t mind. Thus far, Ignis has been remarkably kind for a human and has done _everything_ for Noctis, including letting him steal one of Ignis’ hats for nest material and letting Noctis hijack the sink for baths. He even brought home a bunch of cool new clothes wrapped up in hard plastic. Besides, that new friend is adorable, and Noctis is fairly certain they’ll get along. 

Noctis can see his plea working over in Ignis’ mind, and then Ignis glances to the window, and his expression softens at the blustery white beyond the glass. It’s much too cold for anyone to be stuck outside, even if that’s where fairies are _supposed_ to be. Ignis sets his controller down and climbs off the couch. 

Noctis hitches a ride on his shoulder over to the window. Ignis flicks the latch and lifts the pane without any difficulty. There’s nothing on the other side, but Noctis slides down and calls out, “Prom!”

Prompto’s head appears around the far left edge, quickly hissing, “Dude, shh! There’s a human!”

“I know.” Noctis plods over, already starting to shiver from the frigid breeze. He’s been spoiled by Ignis’ heater. “It’s fine—he’s a cool human.”

Above him, Ignis chuckles, “Indeed.” Prompto flinches and flattens back against the building wall, which can’t be good for his frail golden wings.

He whispers, “I heard scary noises...”

“Yeah, he’s playing Justice Monsters X. It’s really fun to watch. C’mon.”

Prompto doesn’t look convinced. Noctis rolls his eyes and jogs over, reaching out to grab Prompto’s hand. He jerks Prompto over to the sill, and Prompto stumbles onto it with wide eyes turned up at Ignis. He skittishly disappears behind Noctis’ black wings.

With a sigh, Noctis grabs Prompto again, harder this time, and physically drags him across the threshold. Prompto ‘eep’s, but that doesn’t stop Noctis. He brings Prompto all the way over to his nest, which Prompto looks at in awe before exclaiming, “Dude! This is _so_ soft!” 

“It gets better,” Noctis promises. He grabs Prompto down, bidding him to face the TV. Ignis has already shut the window and wandered back to the couch. He starts up his game again, the bright colours whizzing past as the ‘heavy metal’ music pounds through the speakers. Prompto physically jumps. 

Noctis laughs, “Cool, right?”

“Man, you know all the coolest things!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great.” Ignis is great too. And Noctis can already tell he and Prompto are going to get along famously. He settles back in his nest and passes Prompto what’s left of the thimble. Prompto drinks it down, and the three of them have an awesome time.


End file.
